Felicia Beroev
Felicia Beroev '''is an aasimar abjurer and magical lore specialist who is traveling with the crew bound for '''The Elf Lord's estate in Mizka. Description Appearance Felicia is 5'05", with a slender build and fair skin. Her hair is almost silver in color, and her grey eyes are almost radiant sometimes. Her main outfit is her Academy Explorer's garb; a black-colored uniform with a school cloak. She is generally viewed as being very pretty by others, almost supernaturally so, in part due to her innately celestial nature. Personality Felicia is brilliant, especially in the fields of magical lore and history. She is spunky and confident in her abilities, and despite her enthusiasm toward other people, she suffers from a bit of social awkwardness. She has a deep love for magical beasts and keeps meticulous notes of her travels, noting flora, fauna, and other phenomena she encounters along the way. Biography Background Felicia is an orphan, left on the doorstep of an orphanage in Fologrod. Her magical aptitude showed at an early age, earning her admittance into the Imperial Academy of the Eldritch Arts earlier than most children. She excelled in the school, though she never had many friends. Instead, she preferred the company of books and of her owl familiar, whom she named Zip. She chose to specialize in abjuration, in part because she found it the most interesting subject but also because it came so naturally to her. She would end up dropping Enchantment and Transmutation, which...she was pretty rubbish at anyway. After years of hard work, she graduated in the spring of 392 AC with honors. Rather than pursue work at the Academy, she chose to leave the only home she'd ever known to explore and see the world. She didn't have much of an idea where she was going, and she didn't have a purpose in mind. So she just started walking. In the Game Her travels would take her north, into the dark forests of Vanar. After a number of adventures and encounters, she came upon the small town of Thornpoint. While she only planned on staying a day or two to check out the library and rest her feet, it turned out that fate had other ideas. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 1 -''' "Bar Room Blitz" * 'Chapter 2 - '"Rough Waters" Relationships Arden The paladin has quickly shown himself to be powerful, compassionate, and courageous beyond measure. He saved her life more than once, and she has since then seen him as something like an actual friend. She's never had many friends. It's nice. Character Information Notable Items * '''Class Ring * Ring of Protection +1 Aasimar Abilities * Darkvision - 60 ft. * Angelic Magic: ''Detect Evil at-will; ''Light once per day * Celestial Resistance: '''Resist 5 Acid, Cold, and Electricity * '''Charming: +2 Diplomacy * Keen Eyes: '''+2 Spot Wizard Abilities * '''Scribe Scroll * '''Summon Familiar - '''Zip the Owl Wizard Spells Felicia is an Abjurer, meaning she specializes in abjuration magic; spells that protect or undo. Her prohibited schools are Enchantment and Transmutation. Cantrips Unknown 1st-level Unknown 2nd-level Unknown Trivia * As an abjurer, she lived in the Tower of Spirit at the Imperial Academy of the Eldritch Arts. * During her time at the academy, she was an accomplished Dragon Chess player.